


Столкновение

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	Столкновение

*** * ***

  
\- Оп-па. Ты кто такой? - разбудил Дина низкий бархатистый голос. Дин пошевелился и мысленно застонал: всё тело, в особенности голова, гудели так, словно его долго и старательно использовали в качестве боксёрской груши. С трудом разлепив глаза, он постарался осмотреть обстановку. Комната слегка плыла, не желая приобретать чёткость даже после встряхивания головой. Только хуже стало. Однако не заметить склонившуюся над ним фигуру мужчины он не мог. Человек несильно потрепал его по щеке:  
\- Эй, парень, очнись! Ты что тут делаешь?  
\- Я не... - Слова давались с трудом. - Не знаю. А где я?  
\- О-о, хорошо тебя приложило, - насмешливо прозвучало сверху. - Давай, вставай и выметайся отсюда. Это, между прочим, частная территория, знаешь ли.  
Дин послушно поднялся, цепляясь за подлокотники кресла, на котором он, как оказалось, и сидел. Где он? И как его сюда занесло? Что вообще было перед... Перед этим всем? Мужчина напротив схватил его за руку и дёрнул на себя, заставляя вскочить на ноги. Потеряв равновесие, Дин буквально рухнул в его объятия. Должно быть, от неожиданности взгляд наконец прояснился, и Дин поневоле уставился на своего визави в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица.  
Повисла пауза. Оба в полнейшем недоумении таращились друг на друга так, словно призрака родной бабушки увидали, не в силах оторвать взгляд или хотя бы разжать руки.  
\- Быть не может... - слегка севшим голосом проговорил незнакомец. Дин моргнул и снова уставился на него. - Да ты же вылитый я!  
Дин как-то сразу вспомнил предыдущий вечер. Он проводил его в баре с благородной целью опять надраться до зелёных чертей, и у него уже неплохо получалось, как к нему подсела развязного и, надо сказать, не самого свежего вида девица с предложением скоротать остаток дня - точнее, ночи - в компании. Дин, уже порядком пьяный и ещё более злой, громко послал её лесом, попутно высказав ей целый список причин, по которым она ему нахрен не сдалась. Мадама, ясное дело, страшно оскорбилась и ушла, а Дин, прикончив бутылку, кое-как добрался до номера и рухнул в продавленное кресло. До кровати он так и не дошёл, и последнее, что заметил перед тем, как отрубиться, - яркую вспышку зелёного оттенка (хотя, возможно, это как раз те самые черти канкан танцевать решили), а затем его словно втянули в узкую трубу огромным магнитом. Ну, по крайней мере, ощущения были похожими. А потом он очнулся здесь.  
Дин резко отскочил от своего почти-двойника, сшибая по дороге журнальный столик, и рявкнул не своим голосом:  
\- Кто ты, мать твою?!  
-Представь себе, у меня к тебе тот же самый вопрос, - проговорил мужчина, делая шаг навстречу.  
Дин отступил, снова запинаясь за столик.  
\- Оборотень? Ведьмак? Доппель... дюппель...  
\- Чего-о? - едва сдерживая смех переспросил этот подозрительный тип. Он и правда был чертовски похож на Дина, только был явно на несколько лет старше.  
Раздался короткий щелчок, сверкнуло лезвие.  
\- Отвечай, чтоб тебя! - рыкнул Дин, перетекая в боевую позицию с перочинным ножом наготове.  
\- Эй, эй, полегче, парень! Ты пробрался в мой трейлер, заснул на моём кресле, а теперь тычешь в меня ножом! Может, мне Клифа позвать?  
\- Кто такой этот Клиф?  
\- Мой телохранитель.  
Дин скептически окинул собеседника с голов до ног.  
\- Ты что, политик какой-то?  
Мужчина всё-таки рассмеялся и, надо сказать, смех у него был довольно приятным. Нечисть и прочая пакость так не смеётся. Сколь бы подозрительной ни была вся эта ситуация, интуиция подсказывала Дину, что опасности этот тип не несёт. А Дин привык доверять интуиции - на Охоте она его ещё никогда не подводила. Поэтому он спрятал нож в карман, да так и остался стоять столбом посреди комнаты, совершенно не зная, что делать дальше.  
Тишину снова нарушил таинственный близнец.  
\- Как ты здесь оказался?  
Дин вкратце поведал ему свою незамысловатую историю и высказал предположение, что, должно быть, та девица была ведьмой и в зашвырнула его сюда в качестве мести. С каждым словом лицо мужчины всё сильнее вытягивалось от удивления.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - негромко спросил незнакомец, когда Дин закончил говорить.  
\- Дин Винчестер, - решил не врать Дин.  
Глаза мужчины, так сильно похожие на его собственные (как, впрочем, и всё остальное - насколько мог судить Винчестер), ещё больше расширились. Он невнятно пробормотал нечто вроде "быть такого не может", а потом соизволил представиться. Оказалось, его зовут Дженсен Эклз, он актёр и в настоящий момент снимается в шоу под названием "Сверхъестественное", где играет охотника за нечистью по имени Дин Винчестер.  
Теперь пришла очередь Дина удивляться. Он даже не нашёлся, что сказать, только открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Дженсен улыбнулся ему.  
\- Сколько тебе сейчас?  
\- Двадцать четыре.  
Дженсен нахмурился.  
\- Чёрт. Сэм. Да?  
Дин как-то сразу понял, что он имеет в виду, поэтому просто кивнул.  
\- Давно...?  
\- На прошлой неделе.  
\- Значит, Стэнфорд... - как будто для себя проговорил Дженсен, отворачиваясь от Дина и принимаясь рыться в шкафчике над микроволновкой.  
На это Винчестер ничего не ответил, тяжело плюхнувшись в кресло, словно тело вдруг лишилось костей. Рядом, на злосчастном столике, материализовалась бутылка и стакан со льдом.  
\- Мне пора на площадку, перерыв вот-вот закончится. Ты сиди здесь - я вернусь через три часа, тогда всё обсудим, - сказал Эклз, натягивая куртку. Уже у двери он обернулся и добавил: - Никуда не выходи и в окна не высовывайся. А то в зоопарк упекут, или куда похуже.  
Дин натянуто улыбнулся, наливая себе виски.  
\- Вообще, веди себя хорошо. Никакого домашнего задания. Посмотри порно.  
Винчестер вскинул на Дженсена полный изумления взгляд. Тот подмигнул:  
\- Я знаю, что ты часто говоришь это Сэму, когда вы с отцом отправляетесь на Охоту без него.  
Видимо, эти слова навели его на какую-то мысль, потому что он вдруг щёлкнул пальцами и подошёл к письменному столу, на котором аккуратными стопками лежали бумаги. Он взял одну из них, свернул трубочкой, сунул в карман и выскочил из трейлера.  
Предоставленный самому себе, Дин выпил стаканчик Джека, безучастно разглядывая обстановку вокруг себя, и как-то незаметно заснул. Проснулся он вновь от того, что Дженсен мягко касался его лица.  
\- Ты чего! - вскинулся Винчестер, задевая рукой бутылку, которую он пристроил на широком подлокотнике. Дженсен бутылку поймал, поставил на столик, а потом снова коснулся его кончиками пальцев.  
\- Чего ты?.. - уже смущённо переспросил Дин, не зная, куда девать свои руки. Дженсен сидел перед ним на корточках и трогал скулы, кончики ушей, шею, ключицы, выступающие из-под растянутого ворота любимой футболки. Легонько провёл от плеча к запястью и взял динову ладонь в свои, принимаясь рассматривать её чуть ли не с азартом юного натуралиста. Дин окончательно растерялся от такого пристального внимания и уже хотел отпихнуть Дженсена, но тот наконец заговорил.  
\- Ты так похож на меня, Дин, - практически мурлыкнул он, отпуская руку Винчестера и становясь на колени между его разведённых ног. Дин занервничал, поёрзал, прикидывая, как бы сдёрнуть отсюда, но попытки были пресечены на корню, когда Дженсен упёрся руками в его бёдра, приблизив лицо так, что можно было пересчитать каждую веснушку. Если бы в трейлере не было так темно.  
\- Дж-женсен, ты что? - почти испуганно забормотал Дин. Эклз прижал к его губам два пальца, заставляя замолчать.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо, Дин. Всё хорошо, - от этих слов Дина чуть не захлестнула паника, он дёрнулся, стараясь сбросить с себя чокнутого близнеца, однако Дженсен навалился на него всем корпусом и коснулся губами веснушчатого кончика динова носа, одновременно перемещая ладони с его бёдер на ремень джинсов. Тихонько звякнула пряжка, Дин вздрогнул, приоткрывая рот, потому что абсолютно нечем было дышать, ему всё это не нравилось, очень не нравилось, а больше всего его беспокоило то, что это безумие начинало его возбуждать. О чём весьма красноречиво свидетельствовала топорщащаяся ширинка. Дженсен неотрывно смотрел на губы Дина.  
\- Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему они так говорят... - прошептал Эклз и поцеловал его.  
Целовался он классно - Дин не стал бы этого отрицать. И когда как будто бы сама собой разъехалась молния на его джинсах, он даже не вздрогнул, только жадно втянул носом воздух.  
\- Приподнимись, - попросил Дженсен. Дин послушно оторвался от кресла, позволяя стянуть с себя джинсы и трусы. Открывшаяся картина явно впечатлила Эклза: он выдал тихое "о-о-о" и без прочих предисловий обхватил губами головку. Дин застонал, вцепившись в плечи мужчины, бессознательно толкаясь глубже. Дженсен явно был не против, позволив юному двойнику неровными толчками вбиваться в свой рот.  
Обессиленно обмякнув в кресле после бурного оргазма, Дин никак не ожидал, что Дженсен скажет ему:  
\- Мы ещё не закончили, красавчик!.. - и потянет его в сторону широкой двуспальной кровати.  
  


*** * ***

  
Дин проснулся от прохладного ветерка, щекочущего пятки. Подумав, что Сэм опять открыл окно, он сел, сонно потирая глаза, и понял, что Сэма здесь не было и быть не могло (впрочем, его, Дина, тоже, однако он тут всё-таки случился), а ветерок - это всего лишь вентилятор. Передёрнув плечами, Дин в полной мере ощутил, как реальность наваливается на него всей своей тушей, грозясь раздавить его как муху. А ещё как она, реальность, застревает в заднице и неприятно там жжётся. Усмехнувшись, Дин поднялся с кровати и решил найти душ. Вчера у него, ясное дело, не было никаких шансов исследовать место своего заточения, что, если хорошенько подумать, являлось страшным непрофессионализмом с его, Дина, стороны. Однако не сказать, чтобы это так уж сильно его беспокоило - по крайней мере, сейчас.  
Душ нашёлся за второй дверью (за первой был шкаф с одеждой). Небольшая кабинка и сколько хочешь горячей воды. Дин провёл там не меньше часа, наслаждаясь ощущением бьющих по коже упругих струек, отстранённо размышляя, что неплохо он, этот Дженсен Эклз, устроился.  
Вывалившись в комнату, обернувшись в пушистое полотенце, Дин первым делом нашёл холодильник. Оглядев его содержимое, Винчестер закатил глаза: внешне так похожий на него человек по пристрастиям в еде был подозрительно похож на Сэмми. Полки занимали овощи, фрукты, соки, готовые салаты и прочая "вкусная и полезная" пища. Выбрав, на свой вкус, наиболее съедобное из этого - варёную курицу, помидорки-черри и яблочный сок, - Дин присел за единственный стол, отделявший - или соединявший, это как посмотреть - столовую зону от зоны рабочей. На его поверхности лежали какие-то бумаги с печатным текстом, ноутбук, дротики дартса и ещё какая-то мелочь. Решив осмотреть это после завтрака, Дин принялся за курицу, страдая лишь от отсутствия пирога.  
  


[ ](http://catsiel.tumblr.com/post/7053817976)

  
  


*** * ***

  
Ноут оказался запаролен. Это было ожидаемо, потому Дин особо не расстроился. Тыкать пароль наугад не хотелось, думать не хотелось ещё больше. поэтому он схватил ближайшую стопку листов, надеясь себя этим отвлечь. Это оказался сценарий какой-то драмы. Незаметно для себя, Дин увлёкся чтением, обнаружил между пронумерованными страницами письмо, адресованное мистеру Эклзу с официальным приглашением сыграть одну из ролей в этом фильме. Решив, что такое кино он бы посмотрел, Дин подумал, что надо бы спросить, согласился ли Дженсен принять участие в съёмках. Добравшись до душещипательного финала, он заинтересованно уставился на оставшиеся в его руках листы. На первом было написано: "Сверхъестественное. Пилот". Следом шла краткая зарисовка ситуации. Когда Дин дочитал до фразы "Держи своего брата и беги отсюда так быстро, как можешь", Винчестер ощутил, как по спине ползут мурашки, причём крупные, как термиты. Прижав ладонь ко рту, он глубоко задумался, не решаясь дальше смотреть сценарий.  
Из такого состояния его вырвал скрип открывающейся входной двери. От Дженсена пахло осенью и крепким кофе. В руках у него был непрозрачный пластиковый контейнер.  
\- Дин Винчестер на самом деле любит пирог? - улыбаясь, Дженсен присел на краешек стола рядом с Дином и протянул ему коробочку. Дин просиял.  
\- Чем это ты занимался? - кивнул он на распечатки, лежавшие перед ним на столе, с явным облегчением узнавая в них сценарий к новому фильму.  
\- Читал, - подтвердил очевидное Дин, откидываясь на спинку стула. Пилотную серию с напечатанной жизнью его семьи он ловко подсунул под себя: почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Дженсен знал. Дин, правда, ещё не понял, хочет ли узнать, что там ещё про них написано, или нет. - Перерыв?  
\- Нет. На сегодня мы закончили, - говоря это, Дженсен поднялся, стянул с себя куртку и повесил её у входа. - Выходные, - пояснил он. - Доснимали одну сцену, и...  
\- Какую сцену?  
Дженсен поджал губы и ответил, глядя в окно.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу тебе сказать.  
\- Почему? Наспойлерить боишься? - скривился Дин и принялся барабанить пальцами по столу.  
Дженсен подошёл к нему, накрыл его руку своей, заглянул в зелёные глаза.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал о том, что с тобой ещё не случилось.  
\- Какой заботливый, - язвительно заметил Дин, вынимая ладонь из-под тёплой руки Дженсена.  
Тот на грубость ничего не ответил, только устало потёр веки и медленно направился в душ.  
\- Не сбегай никуда, - как бы между прочим заметил он, открывая дверь. - У меня есть, что тебе предложить.  
Дин недоверчиво смерил его быстрым взглядом и подумал, что вариантов у него, в общем-то, и не было. Сбегать отсюда в совершенно чужой мир было бы крайней глупостью. Если бы он был с Сэмом или с отцом, то, конечно, их бы тут уже и след простыл. Но он оказался здесь один, а Дженсен казался убедительным. Его и впрямь могли куда-нибудь упечь - да хотя бы за то, что он оказался на закрытой территории в трейлере, судя по всему, довольно известной личности. И из документов у него с собой были только права. Тяжело вздохнув, Дин встал со стула, взял с него страницы, на которых чья-то рука написала его жизнь, и положил их туда, где они лежали изначально. Затем сгрёб несколько дротиков, огляделся в поисках доски, насмешливо покачал головой, увидев исколотую особо меткими попаданиями стену вокруг мишени, и одну за другой загнал маленькие стрелы практически в самое яблочко.  
Он развлекал себя этим до тех пор, пока Дженсен не вышел из ванной. Не сумев удержаться, Дин напоказ эффектно метнул два дротика разом, выбивая пятьдесят очков. Дженсен присвистнул.  
\- Да ты и впрямь крут. - Винчестер хохотнул. - Ладно, давай не будем тянуть кота за яйца. Я думал о том, как тебя вернуть в твой мир и твоё время и. кажется, нашёл толковый способ. Ну, то есть, такой, для которого не придётся приносить в жертву молочного поросёнка или собирать слёзы девственниц. Хотя, уверен, плачут они часто.  
Дин ухмыльнулся, выдрал из доски дротики и сел на стол, всем видом выражая внимание. Эклз продолжил.  
\- В общем, я поговорил с Эдлундом, нашим сценаристом, и узнал, что теоретически есть такое заклинание, которое может перемещать человека во времени и пространстве, - он умолк и покачал головой. - Поверить не могу, что говорю это всерьёз. Короче. Заклинание я у него выпросил, надо только достать шалфей, шафран, мел и серебряный нож.  
\- Вы снимаете сериал о нас - неужели у вас нет серебряного ножа? Чем ты тогда своих оборотней убиваешь? - недоумённо уставился на него Дин.  
\- Ну так бутафорское же всё, - пожал плечами Дженсен. Дин только фыркнул.  
  


*** * ***

  
Через два часа они ехали на машине Дженсена по шоссе Ванкувера в сторону известного Эклзу магазинчика с глупым названием вроде "Всё для чая" или как-то так. В солнцезащитных очках было непривычно, но ради своего же блага и по совету Дженсена, снимать их Дин не стал. Добравшись до забегаловки - иначе и не назвать это крохотное помещение, мужчина приказал Винчестеру сидеть тут и не делать глупостей, а сам пошёл покупать необходимые для обряда травы.  
\- Купил, - отчитался он спустя десять минут.  
\- Что так долго? Очереди? - пошутил Дин. Дженсен поморщился.  
\- Если бы. Продавщица - моя поклонница, пришлось опять фотографироваться.  
Дин расхохотался, схлопотав за это несерьёзный подзатыльник. Машина вырулила обратно на шоссе и покатила на запад. День клонился к вечеру, нужно было успеть до полуночи добраться до дома Дженсена, подготовиться и отправить Дина восвояси.  
Сидеть на пассажирском сидении вызывало чувство, похожее на ностальгию, и Дин не заметил, как задремал, вспоминая детство, то, как он подтрунивал над Сэмми, которому по правилам ещё нельзя было ездить на переднем сидении, хотя водить он к тому моменту уже умел.  
\- Дин... - Нарушил тишину негромкий голос Дженсена. Винчестер открыл глаза. Пейзаж за окном был по-прежнему уныл, но ему, в общем-то, не привыкать. - Я тебя разбудил?  
\- Нет. В смысле, да, но всё нормально.  
Дженсен помолчал.  
\- Что хотел-то? - напомнил ему о себе Дин, с любопытством разглядывая свой-не свой профиль. Интересно, он, Дин, так же круто выглядит за рулём? Такой уверенный, чуть небрежный...  
\- Хотел спросить... кое о чём, но передумал, - нехотя отозвался Эклз.  
\- Почему передумал?  
\- Личное очень.  
Дин задумался. Может ли чего-то не знать о нём человек, который играет его в кино?  
\- Да спрашивай, что уж там, - чуть погодя разрешил он.  
Дженсен притормозил перед перекрёстком, включил поворотник и свернул направо. Потом всё-таки спросил.  
\- Ты и Сэм... Вы, ну... Спали?  
Лицо Дина залила краска. Действительно, вряд ли эта реальность настолько альтернативная, чтобы в ней снимали кино об инцесте. Ощутив на себе взгляд Дженсена, Дин отвернулся к окну и очень тихо сказал:  
\- Да...   
\- Ого, - после небольшой паузы так же тихо произнёс Дженсен. А потом добавил: - Падалеки должен мне сотню.  
Дин сперва никак не отреагировал, но потом до него дошло.  
\- Падалеки - это кто? - хотя он уже, в сущности, знал ответ.  
\- Это парень, который играет Сэма.  
Глаза Винчестера загорелись.  
\- Ты мне его покажешь? Он был на площадке сегодня? - его снедало любопытство, страшно хотелось знать, похож ли этот тип на его Сэмми в той же степени, в какой Эклз похож на него, на Дина, и если да, то как он выглядит сейчас? То есть, если они и впрямь похожи, то Дин, конечно, знал, как выглядит его собственный брат, но тут же речь идёт о более взрослом Сэмми, не двадцатилетнем сопляке, а... Винчестер задумался, высчитывая возраст здешнего "Сэма" и чуть не прослушал то, что ему говорил Дженсен.  
\- Нет. Он был, но я его тебе не покажу.  
\- Что? Почему?? - возмутился Дин.  
\- Потому.  
\- Опять заботу проявляешь? - саркастичный тон ничуть не смутил мужчину.  
\- Да, - отрезал он, и Дин понял, что возражать бесполезно.  
К тому времени они уже сворачивали на подъездную дорожку к небольшому аккуратному домику.  
\- Ты здесь живёшь? - Дин задал вопрос прежде, чем понял его глупость. Дженсен утвердительно кивнул, заглушил мотор и открыл дверцу, выходя наружу. Винчестер последовал его примеру. На улице заметно похолодало, небо заволокло свинцовыми тучами, и тёмные очки ощущались до нелепости лишними. Дин стянул их и без задней мысли затолкал в карман куртки, догоняя Эклза, который уже стоял на крыльце, отпирая входную дверь.  
В доме было тихо, из чего Винчестер сделал вывод, что живёт его двойник один. Тот привычным жестом включил свет, подошёл к телефону, нажал на кнопку.  
\- У вас два пропущенных сообщения. "Привет, вы позвонили Дженсену. Меня, конечно же, нет дома, так что вы знаете, что делать". - Прозвучал сигнал, после которого раздался приглушённый треск, а затем из динамика послышался прохладный женский голос. - Дженс, Крис приглашает нас к себе на концерт вечером двадцать первого числа - мы идём? Перезвони мне сразу, как прослушаешь сообщение, чтобы я знала, ехать мне в Париж или оставаться в Эл Эй. Целую.  
Автоответчик снова пикнул, и от звука мужского голоса у Дина второй раз за день мурашки по коже пробежались.  
\- Дженс, мне Майки звонил, приглашает встретиться завтра. Ему лень было звонить и тебе тоже, - невидимый собеседник хихикнул, - хотя, полагаю, это всё потому, что он тебе ещё прошлый раз не простил... Короче, если ты пойдёшь, перезвони мне.  
Сообщение закончилось. Дин понял, что всё это время так и стоял в проходе между коридором и гостиной, а Дженсен, между тем, уже начал подготовку к обряду.  
Винчестер подошёл к столику, на который Эклз вывалил покупки.  
\- Это он был, да?  
\- Да, - коротко бросил Дженсен, расправляя помявшийся за время дороги листок с заклинанием. - Я, эм, не совсем умею это делать, так что, может, ты тут пока... э-э... начнёшь, а я за мелом, ножиком и часами схожу, ладно?  
Винчестер кивнул, принимаясь за дело. Настенные часы показывали двадцать минут двенадцатого - стоило пошевеливаться.  
Дженсен вернулся спустя три минуты, сжимая в одной руке белый мелок, в другой держа наручные часы и ножик из набора столового серебра.  
\- Цвет мела ведь непринципиален? - озадаченно спросил он.  
\- Нет. Давай сюда, - скомандовал Дин, протягивая руку. Дженсен вложил в неё мел. Дин покрутил его в пальцах, оглядывая дверные проёмы в поисках подходящего.  
\- Вон тот, - указал он на дальнюю от него дверь.  
\- Хорошо. Нужна медная кастрюля, или что-то такое, да?  
\- Угу. А есть? - спохватился Дин.  
\- Есть. Сейчас принесу.  
\- И чайник вскипяти.  
\- Зачем? - Дженсен замер на полпути к кухне.  
\- Пить хочу я, - пояснил Винчестер. Эклз улыбнулся и скрылся. Дин подошёл к облюбованной им двери, занёс руку с мелком и начал чертить символы.  
\- Ловко у тебя это выходит, - прокомментировал вернувшийся Дженсен, протягивая Дину чашку кофе.  
\- Не забудь потом сразу стереть, - предостерёг Винчестер, окидывая взглядом свою работу.  
\- Боишься, что два Дина Винчестера в твоём мире - это перебор? - пошутил Дженсен.  
\- Отец не поймёт, - улыбнулся ему Дин. Допив кофе, он поставил кружку на каминную полку, взял со столика медную кастрюлю, которую принёс Дженсен, и высыпал в неё травы. Потом взял нож, закатал левый рукав и пугающе привычным движением порезал предплечье. Кровь тонкой струйкой побежала в подставленную посудину. Затем он прижал поднятую руку к плечу и взялся за свечи. Расставил их у косяков разрисованной двери, попросил Дженсена зажечь фитили, а сам вернулся за кастрюлей и листком. Без семи минут полночь. Как раз.  
\- А вдруг не сработает?  
\- Сработает, - уверенно сказал Винчестер, подошёл к двери и принялся читать заклинание. Оно было довольно длинным, читал он медленно, чтобы ничего не напутать и не отправить самого себя куда-нибудь в Тимбукту времён зарождения человеческой расы. закончил он как раз к тому моменту, когда часы ударили первый раз. Тогда Дин окунул часы в смесь крови и трав, шарахнул ими по центру рисунка, разбивая циферблат, рявкнул что-то на латыни и открыл дверь. Дженсен заворожённо наблюдал за его действиями, подспудно ожидая, что ничего не получится. Однако за дверью не оказалось гостевой спальни. Вспышка яркого света ослепила его, сильный порыв ветра чуть не сбил с ног. Он услышал - или ему показалось - как Дин сказал ему: "Ну, бывай", а потом всё резко прекратилось.  
  


*** * ***

  
\- Дин. Дин! Вставай давай. - Раздался скрип закрываемой двери и удаляющиеся шаги.  
Ветерок неприятно холодил пятки, и Дин сонно пробормотал, чтобы Сэм закрыл окно, или он, Дин Винчестер, надерёт ему уши.  
Сэм не ответил, а сквозняк не прекратился. Дин пошевелился и мысленно застонал: всё тело противно ныло, как после долгой тренировки с отцом.  
\- Сэм, я что тебе сказал, мелкий ты засранец... - он разлепил глаза. Класс, уснул в кресле. Потому, наверное, всё и болит. Что, Сэму влом было дотащить любимого старшего брата до кровати? Он уже хотел высказаться по этому поводу, когда заметил, что на второй кровати лежат вещи Джона, а не Сэма.  
Точно. На прошлой неделе мелкий со страшным скандалом уехал в Стэнфорд. Отец психанул и отправился на охоту один, хоть Дин и пытался его отговорить. Оставшись наедине с самим собой, Дин Винчестер развлекал себя тем, что напивался до зелёных чертей каждый вечер. И вчера тоже.  
Не сумев вспомнить, как он добрался до номера, Дин с трудом поднялся с кресла, цепляясь за широкие потёртые подлокотники, испытывая странное чувство дежавю. Левая рука неприятно зудела на уровне предплечья. Закатав рукав, Дин очумело уставился на свежий порез. Разрозненные картинки, принятые сперва за пьяный бред, складывались в общую картину. Дин запустил руку в карман куртки и вытащил оттуда солнечные очки.  
  


*** * ***

  
\- Алло?  
\- Джей, привет, это я.  
\- Дженс! - Джаред обрадовался так, словно они сто лет не виделись - даром, что меньше суток прошло. - Что делаешь?  
\- Дверь мою, - мрачно поделился Дженсен, выжимая обеими руками тряпку.  
\- Чего? - удивился на том конце провода Падалеки.  
\- Ничего. Я, собственно, зачем звоню. Насчёт Майка - это я за. А ещё ты мне сотню должен.  
\- За что это? - вполне резонно возмутился Джаред.  
\- Они всё-таки трахаются, Джей, - помолчав, усмехнулся Эклз.  
\- Чт... Как ты узнал?  
\- Из достоверного источника.  
\- Сэра сказала? Слушай её больше! Она считает, что Кроули и Кас тоже...  
\- Это не Сэра, Джей. я тебе при встрече расскажу, ладно? Надо ещё Данниль позвонить, Крис нас на концерт пригласил. Надо выполнять программу супружеских выгулов.  
\- Понимаю, - хмыкнул Джаред. - Тогда до вечера, Дженс. Как обычно, то же время, то же место.  
\- Ага. Пока.  
Закончив мыть дверь, Дженсен разжёг камин. Повертел в руках листок с заклинанием, усмехнулся сам себе и выбросил его в разгорающийся огонь.


End file.
